


Half Past Five

by Leonixon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OC POV, POV First Person, Romance, Short Chapters, Sort Of, flower shop au, short fic, soft boi, very soft boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-26 14:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonixon/pseuds/Leonixon
Summary: Flowers speak when words just don’t work. I’m sorry. Happy Birthday. It’s a boy. It’s a girl. Sorry for your loss. Happy anniversary. Get well soon. I love you.A short, fluffy, flower shop AU fic inspired from the time I trained as a florist.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Blame my two weeks that I worked in floral. So many flowers and colors. And oh gosh the stories you hear from customers...some are so heartbreaking, and lovely. A friend of mind added fuel to the fire and told me to write it out. All black and white photos were also taken by me :)

**Part I**

“She hates roses but I want to get her something bright.”

Every customer that comes to my shop has a specific need.

“Something _bright_. Sunny, y’kown?”

And no matter what they say I always have what they need.

“She’s been...so down lately and I don’t know what to do…”

Flowers speak when words just don’t work. I’m sorry. Happy Birthday. It’s a boy. It’s a girl. Sorry for your loss. Happy anniversary. Get well soon.

I love you.

I smile at the man standing on the opposite side of the marble top counter. Lined on either side are already made arrangements, a selection of bouquets and bamboo stalks shaped into spirals. They weren’t what he were interested in and that was fine. These special requests were always a challenge I took with heart.

My shop wasn’t something special, the times are moving on without our kind. But the love and care that was woven into these four walls and plants within them went into them from the day mama opened.

“Mini sunflowers, mums, and alstermeria are a good combination.” I smile. I pluck a pen from my braid on the side of my head and begin writing down details. I draw a rough sketch of what I had in mind. “Ferns and baby’s breath is included.”


	2. Part II

**Part II**

It was almost time to close shop. Not many came by this time of day. The majority of the people were rushing home, to the markets, to the night shifts. No one wanted to stop by at this hour and if they did they picked up a single rose at the gas station. They would rip off the five ninety nine tag and hand it to their date. It was the thought that counted to me anyhow. No one had ever given me a rose before. I looked down to the counter. Well, despite being a florist no one had even given me a bouquet. Working as a florist my whole life. The irony is sort of bittersweet.

Mama said though that was alright. No doubt I’ve had my fair share of heartbreaks and no doubt had I’ve had my fair share of crying over the ones that broke my heart but never would I become bitter. No.

My job would become….useless. Each flower, each arrangement that left my hands were made with love. Just like mama would have wanted it.

The coo-coo clock on the wall, a cats tail swinging back and forth that was similar to my own, Stove Pipe suddenly began meowing. It was half past five now. I sighed, sitting up from the counter. Another day done. Another day closer to...something. But _something_.

I had to stay positive. For my sake at least. For others sake. Without me and the flowers no one else could be happy and I would never allow that.

The door opened the chime rang happily.

Oh.

I turned around but over the tall bouquets I couldn’t quite see whoever it was. I wouldn’t turn them away of course but I was curious who would be here so late. Past the tall gladiolas I peered around and was graced with a handsome visage of a young man. He was tall. If I were to stand in front of him I would have to look up. As he looked around a curl of his darken brown hair fluttered across his forehead, and even then I noted his eyelashes. They were so long, dusting his cheeks and casting shadows.

He carefully reached out a felt a rose petal between his thumb and forefinger. They were gentle handsome motions. He hadn’t noticed me yet and honestly...I think I liked it that way. I picked up a pen and started to twirl it between my fingers just...watching him. If it were any other person I think I would have berated myself and looked away. This was creepy. Yes, it was, but this man, something begged me to watch him. To pay attention.

He had a story.

I knew he did.

He wore a crisp jacket over a button up and darken jeans that fit him perfectly. He was so handsome. So very, very handsome. And then the pang of...something I hadn’t felt in a while clenched at my chest. It took my breath away. I peered at him through the baby’s breath. And even then was his face too perfect. Poetic to the point of hurting.

He had to be taken.

I surprised myself with that thought. Normally I didn’t think this way. Normally it was the positive thoughts of how lucky his love was to have him. How lucky were they…

I was about to announce how I could help him find something, if he needed help, _anything_, but his head turned to look at the selection of English ivy.

My breath was trapped in my throat. My lungs burned. The rain continued to fall.

He was an android.

The LED on his temple swirled a lazy blue as he swam in the colors and textures of each plant he came across. He was curious. He was…

I knew he was too perfect. But somehow. It didn’t matter. Plenty of androids had walked into my shop. Plenty of androids have bought flowers for their human companions and even their fellow androids. Love was love. And freedom to them had been rewarded through said virtue.

The display of a kiss shared between the leader and another android on live television was enough to attest love always won in the end.

And even now….I think I knew what this was and I couldn’t allow it. He was too pretty. Too perfect. Too beautiful. And there was a reason for my stomach tying in knots. There was a reason why my heart was crawling into my throat. There was a reason why I broke my pen that made him look my way. A hunter zoning in on their prey.

But not just any hunter.

This was _Connor_, the deviant hunter that was all over the news. A specified model sent by Cyberlife themselves. An android to solve deviant cases that led to the revolution that had crawled over the city so long ago.

He tilted his head at me and a small smile came across his lips showing dimples in the corner of his cheeks. It wasn’t the most brilliant smile but with practice I think it could become more. His eyes were deep brown that pulled me in. He was circling around the counter where I could see him past a bucket of leather leaf ferns.

“Hello, I am sorry if I came in at closing time. I can come back. I just noticed-.”

“No.” I blurted, blinking, a lock of hair came undone from my braid that had become loose throughout the day. I was quick to toss away the pen away before I broke it more ink ran all over my hands. Some had spilled on the marble counter but that was alright. I looked down to the mess and then back to him in a flurry of unorganized motions. “I mean, no problem, is there...there anything I can help you with?” I tried to find my voice but it was distant and cracking in awe. Connor. Was here. In my shop.

Why?

He smiled again sheepishly and I cursed the gods for whoever made him. He was too perfect. A shaky laugh escaped him. He was beautiful. “I was curious. I always pass this shop on my way to work and well...” He looked around. If stars could shine in his eyes, there were galaxies in them right now. “I never knew so many flowers had so many colors...” He whispered.

This android. A hunter. A machine.

He was so innocent. Naive and filed with wonder. I looked around my shop.

“Many...all kinds...” I replied just as breathless.

The air had kicked on causing a few of my chimes to rattle a soft gentle tune. Chimes that hung from thick wires that were formed into a tree. Another work done by a local artist. His LED flickered a yellow before his head turned toward the sound. The android forgot about me, curiosity, as always, winning in the end. He slowly moved his way over to the chimes. They were finely tuned by a local musician to provide the best sound pleasing to any ears.

I walked around the counter, watching, enraptured by the way he moved. No motion was put to waste as he walked. And slowly I found myself walking towards him, and then next to him. He was so tall. I was barely five foot. A tiny pudgy thing I was. He looked down to me when he moved a chime.

I smiled a bit. “That one’s my favorite too.”

The sound was small but great. I always compared it to a lion cub attempting his first roar. It did it’s best to sound great but in doing so it accomplished so much more. Enraptured the hearts that graced their ears. Human and android alike it seemed.

The rain continued to fall, tapping against the storefront and dripping off the terrence.

“You’re Connor, aren’t you?” I finally asked dipping my head sheepishly. I clasped my hands in front of myself.

He looked down to me creasing his eyebrows together before his expression softened. “Yes.” He nodded. “I am still getting used to being recognized.” He ad mitted pulling his hand away to rub at the back of his neck.

So human...

“Well...it’s not hard to notice you.” I cursed inwardly. Nice. Smooth. “I mean, it’s not hard to remember a face like yours.” I cringed and sagged my shoulders. This is why you’re single Ana.

“Well, my partner once said I do have a goofy visage.” He pulled back the edges of his jacket and stuck his fists into his pants pockets.

P-partner? He already had a love, one that didn’t even know how blessed they were and they dared to make fun of the most beautiful being on-?

I will kill them. How dare they? He was an angel. An angel that could probably kill a man fifty different ways and execute them all in a blink of an eye. Something shiny caught my eyes and my sight drifted to his hip where a badge and firearms rested. He was a detective now.

And it seemed he earned the trust of his fellow officers to carry such a weapon. My chest tightened a bit. He saw my stare at his hip and was quick to pull his hands out of his pockets and cover it again.

I sucked in a deep breath stepping back. It was easy to forget the revolution, but when reminded of it it brought back the worry and fear that humans and androids all felt. It was as if a scab had not formed over it yet. Bleeding and drawing a small river of red until it was cleaned and covered up by a bandage. I shook my head blinking rapidly.

“Well, they’re mean.” I lamely started. I cursed myself. This was just a mess. I was a mess.

Connor was quick to sooth the conversation. Was he deviant? Was he still a puppet by Cyberlife? I wondered. He seemed so human now...and he still had his LED, a cross that many deviants dropped when they became free.

“That’s the way he is.” He said fondly.

“I’m sorry I don’t mean to be rude but...is there anything…?” I really wasn’t. I just-I actually didn’t know. Did I want him to leave? Was I uncomfortable by his presence? Androids were never an issue. All beings were precious. To an ant to an elephant. Androids deserved humanity too.

I’ve thought about having one of my own, though I didn’t have the money. It all went back into the shop. A flower shop set in its old ways. Raised and brought up in love, handwork, and genuineness. Rent for upstairs was becoming harder lately. No one believed in genuine love anymore.

“Oh. I apologize. I was heading home and thought to stop in. Curiosity killed the cat?”

And hearing such a human saying from his lips was something so wonderful. “But satisfaction brought it back.” I quipped with a smile, pointing at him sternly. “Remember that.”

His eyes sparkled again with glee. “Indeed.” Connor agreed.

“Do you mind if I purchase this?” He looked back at the wind chime and back at me as if asking for permission. The stars were back in his eyes and I didn’t have the heart to deny him. “Of course.” I whispered.

I moved to get the chime down from the hook hanging by a wire tree with a nearby gripper. I was too short for the damn thing.

“Oh. Allow me.” He chirped politely.

With ease he plucked the wind chime down from the branch and watched it in awe as it sang. I stared as he simply observed the thing, totally forgetting about the outside world for the longest moment. I snapped to. “Thanks.” I finally said a little too late.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I walked over to the counter. He was slower to follow too enraptured by the chime as it sang happily. It was as if he were holding but a little bird in cupped hands. So delicate and careful.

I logged onto the register and made sure the access for the android wireless payment was open.

“It’s all set.”

He placed the chime on the counter where I was already preparing tissue paper to wrap around the delicate pieces. I looked to the computer ready to accept the payment but it never came. Maybe he was still setting up the connection. I placed the chime into a paper bag with my logo stamped on the front. “Um, ninety ninety nine please...”

The payment hadn’t been started yet. Odd. And that is when I looked to him to ask if he had made a connection. But he didn’t. I looked down to the hand offering paper cash.

Physical paper cash.

It had been so long since I had seen it. It was either a credit card or wireless payment in the form of an android’s blink.

I stood there dumbly looking at the hand, noticing his fingers and tendons underneath. They were beautiful and smooth, strong and steady as he offered the payment to me.

“Is it the right amount?” He hummed.

I snapped to once again. This whole time I had been an absolute fool. And he took blame for it every time. I gently took the twenty from his hand and admired it for a moment. I felt the weathered texture of it, soft and feathery light.

A laugh escaped me. “I’m sorry, it’s been so long since I felt money. Like, real money.” I looked up to him and my heart stopped.

He was smiling but this time it reached to his eyes creasing them. “My partner prefers the real thing. Also I rather not use wireless transaction.” He added with a single shrug of his shoulder. “I think an error occurs sometimes.”

“That’s okay. That’s fine.” I assured a little too eagerly placing a hand on top of his. He was warm. He was living. I pulled away. Another stupid move. Connor had looked at his hand for more than necessary. Did I offend? Oh, here I go again...

I entered the amount into the register and the drawer opened with a chime. It had been so long and memories of when I was little flooded back. Mama standing at the counter while I played in the floral foam soaking in the tub nearby, the gritty stuff getting underneath my fingernails...

I plucked a penny from the slot and closed the register. I ripped the receipt from the register and stapled it to the bag.  
My hand curled over his to drop the penny into it. He looked at it for a moment before enveloping his hand over mine and pushed it back. “Keep it.”

A sound came from my lips, a meek laugh maybe, and I nodded. It was but a penny but the gesture meant so much more. “Thank you, Connor.”

He took the bag delicately between his fingers admiring the logo on the front. “Thank you...Anastasia I presume?”

I laughed. “Ana is fine. My mother was Anastasia.”

“I see. Ana then, thank you.”

He turned and began walking away. I leaned over the counter more as he did. That feeling of wanting him to leave was no longer there, instead my heart longed for him as he walked away. My mouth opened but no sound came out. I tried again. “Come back soon?” I asked meekly blinking rapidly.

He already had a partner. He already had a love. But I had to see him again. I had to. My heart said so. The damned cursed thing.

So many conversations to have. So much wonder in the way he moved and spoke. So much was so unknown and...and…!

He stopped at the door holding the handle. He looked around the shop, before his eyes fell on me. Looking through me. That smile that was so practiced. So small yet genuine it fell onto his lips. “Of course.”

My shoulders fell in relief. It was a promise. Just the way his voice sang through the flowers. I knew it was. He felt the same.

_Every customer that comes to my shop has a specific need._

I made my way from around the counter walking past the rows and rows of fresh flowers. I pressed my hand against the window watching as Connor walked across the street to an auto cab waiting for him. Fog grew on the window from my steady breath and the heat of my body.

_ And no matter what they say I always have what they need._

He looked my way one last time raising his hand in a meek goodbye. I didn’t move, too frozen by the gesture meant for me.

_But what was it I needed?_

I watched as the cab drove away.

My eyes fell to the ‘open’ sign, a piece of me feeling a little bit lost, a little bit cold, and maybe giddy than before. I flipped it to ‘closed’ with nimble fingers.

I had a feeling I knew but I didn’t want to admit it. A smile appeared and left my lips.

Not yet anyway. Not yet anyhow…


	3. Part III

** **

**Part III**

I fell hard that night. I admitted it a few days ago. I fell for an android everyone had heard of or about at one point or another. I feel for an android that was created to hunt down deviants and destroy them. An android that I didn’t know that had turned deviant or not. An android I had the span of talking to for less than ten minutes. Twenty tops.

Stupid. The heart was stupid. And the mind was so easy to follow.

I twirled the penny in my hand. It was an old penny. Darkened by time and wear. I sank my head with a sigh.

But. The heart also wants what it wants.

Mine always picked the worse of them all. I had my fair share of too many heartbreaks. My fair share of men that turned out to be liars, had their hearts set on something other than the connection. Something that I wanted no part of. I had my fair share. So enough was enough.

I gave up a long time ago. I was still young but time was running out. So, always, my mind danced on the line between no more and one more time. If that red string were to come around and pull us together then so be it. If someone wanted to learn who I was and appreciate me for me then so be it. I would allow it. But so many walls were placed up, ‘my dear’. So many.

I vowed I would never become bitter. That wouldn’t be fair to myself or the others around me.

I believe in love. I believe in it. Mama didn’t raise a fool, just a love sick one.

Each arrangement that leaves my hands are made with love, a little piece of my soul. I pray to the gods that whomever they love, it is genuine and true. Because nothing hurts more than to be betrayed by someone you truly loved with all your heart, body, soul, and mind.

So, when I see them come back to me for wedding arrangements, that is when I know. I know it was true. My heart soars. They look so happy. In love. So whole and complete, engagement rings shining as they flip through the books and laugh and joke. Inside jokes of course and I don’t mind one bit.

The wind chimes always sing just as happily for them in the corner as the air kicked on in the shop.

It was sunny today.

It was hot. Spring in Detroit was messy and humid.

Even in a loose light blouse and a light skirt had me uncomfortable. I pulled my hair up into a bun. A sneeze tickled at my nose and I held it in with a small sound. I groaned. Allergies were also bugging me today. I left my contacts out and traded them for glasses. Watery eyes were too much of a nuisance to deal with.

Poor Stove Pipe made my face itch and burn even more. 

I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose seeing a wall of white fill the storefront window. I circled around the counter fixing my apron. A delivery was expected today. Every Monday and Thursday I got one from the suppliers. I was excited. I was getting exotics today. Connor would love them.

I froze upon this. I was so stupid. I became so attached and involved, mind racing around him whenever something popped in my mind. He would like this. Would Connor see this before someone buys it? Would he even like this? Did he know what these were?

It wasn’t healthy, yet my mind was filled with his smile, his hands, his voice, smooth and silky just like his hair that moved perfectly in tandem with his motions. Everything about him was perfect and it hurt.

This was dangerous territory. I met him once. That's it. Nothing happened nor would happen. Though, his words, a declared promise kept my hope alive.

“Hey Ana, got a big one today.”

I jumped at the voice. The door had opened blowing humid air into the cool shop.

“Bill, good afternoon.” I greeted with a smile. He was an elderly man with a mean talent with a dolly. I moved to keep the door open. The spring air that wafted through was thick and smelled of new life, moisture soaked pavement, and exhaust. I put the lock on the door to keep it open and walked outside to the truck parked on the side of the road with it’s four-ways blinking. Traffic came and went unaffected, the system flowing perfectly.

“How has the weather been for ya? Wrecking havoc on my lungs I tell ya.”

My voice was congested because of allergies but other than that I would be fine. I smiled fondly as he loaded a few more boxes on his dolly. “Quit the cigarettes, Bill.” I lightly teased.

“Been smoking them all my life. This old man isn’t quitting now. Got nothin’ left to save.” I huffed a small laugh shaking my head.

He was a good man. He knew my mother even before she opened shop, and he knew me all my life. Dad left us behind for something bigger so Bill had been a father figure to me. He was a good man.

Another breeze blew by and it was fresher. I took in a deep breath through my mouth and then sniffed my still plugged nose. The roads were busy at this time of day. Lunch rush and whatnot. People walked by on their busy ways, on their phones, talking to their partners. The beautiful thing was, a lot of them couldn’t be deciphered between human or android.

And that was hope enough that we were moving somewhere in the right direction.

“Ana.”

Bills voice brought me back.

“Oh, Bill, sorry.” I shook my head and cleared my throat. He was offering a clipboard with a sheet of paper on it. I looked over the invoice and checked off what I had ordered. I signed, handing it back to him. He hummed taking it, before climbing onto the truck and opening the back door.

“What has you over yonder?” He pulled out the ramp from the underside of the bed.

I shook my head rubbing my hand against my face in exasperation. “Ah, just a lot on my mind. I have a wedding to do this weekend. Big one. Need the money. Rent and all. Don’t worry about it.” I waved him off looking down the street as he carted a few boxes of roses and greens down the ramp of his truck.

“No, no, I knew you since you were a little nugget. Don’t think I don’t know that look.” His voice was loud as the cars on the street stopped at a red light. People crossed safely.

“Bill...” I moaned, shoulders sagging as I looked back at the truck.

“Who is it now?”

“No one Bill, just a customer that...” Held me hostage with his eyes. Was too sweet to be known for what he did. Had me enraptured by every little thing he did. “He was just really nice and it stuck with me.”

The lights turned green and the flow of traffic began once again. When Bill left the truck he didn’t look convinced.

“If he gives you any trouble you know I’ll be waiting with ol’ Lucie.”

I smiled following him into the shop, a too fond of a smile on my lips. “I..don’t think that’s necessary. Honest...”

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm doing an authors note here because I wanted to give an ever so lovely shoutout to Kawata-kun on tumblr for drawing some fanart for the last chapter! Here's the link for her tumblr----> https://kuwata-kun.tumblr.com/post/186680465948/a-practice-in-copics-inspired-by **

**Give her lots of love! Thank you again darlin! It means the world to me!**


	4. Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the kudos and comments! I know it's a short fic but it was a spur of the moment sort of thing inspired by a song and some floral experience. Thank you for sticking around! <3

** **

**Part IV**

Once I knew what the bride wanted, everything else fell into place, right down to the table arrangements. The bride’s hand bouquet was the first step. There were books placed out in front of them both. It was nice to go by reference.

Stove Pipe had joined us and happily rubbed up against them both before settling on the coffee table between us.

He was always a customer favorite and the happy couple before me didn’t mind him one bit. We made room for him and he was content to be the center of attention.

So while he purred and I waited, they had decided on something classic. A white theme with a classy black splash added to each item. The bride, Clare had decided on an arrangement made mostly of white anemone and hydrangea. Black calla lilies were to be added into arrangement.

Each brides made would receive the same arrangement with less of each item. And then the best men would have the black calla lily boutonnieres. The ring bearer would have a modest bouquet of just hydrangeas. The flower girl would have a long baton of single calla lilies and white anemone.

And when the customer was satisfied with their arrangement and price, we all stood from the old love seats and shook hands wishing them a good afternoon. And that was that. Stove Pipe remained where he was. They held hands as they began their trek down the sidewalk. I was happy for them...I was happy...I was…

I sat at my counter, the marble top littered with leather leaf ferns and discarded stems or flowers that did not quite fit the fun and summer themed piece I was working on. I looked outside the storefront and sighed. Why? I wasn't all too sure.

* * *

Another wonderful piece of artwork was created inspired by this fic by my lovely friend, kumikoseph over on tumblr. Here's the link -----> https://kumikoseph.tumblr.com/post/186705355065/i-did-a-lil-drawing-for-technohumanlation-and She's also on here by the same pen name and her fics are just perfection. Give them a read and some lovin' <3 Thank you so much love!


	5. Part V

**Part V**

And like clockwork. Half past five came along. The coo-coo clock sang, and the bell to the entrance door rung. I turned, the giddiness in my chest being almost too much to handle. There he was. The android that was on my mind with every flip and twirl of the penny that was still on the counter. With every rose petal held between a pointer finger and thumb. The android with the chocolate eyes and sky blue LED that shined the same way.

“Connor...” I greeted with a smile.

“Hello, Ana.” As for me, my name upon his lips made my stomach twirl and dance. Curses. He stood just in front of the doorway awkwardly, shifting on his feet uneasily. It was silly. All so silly. How could I be this stupid for just...

Just an android who didn’t understand how beautiful he was. Didn’t understand what sort pf impression he had left on me. “How’s the wind chime?” I asked just to go somewhere, just to speak, just anything. “Where did you hang it?”

The android’s face lit up and his mouth opened as if saying a silent “ah!”. He walked into the shop and paused when a not yet unpacked box of queen’s lace caught his eye. He forgot the conversation and turned to them, curiosity taking over him with that too tight grip.

I didn’t mind one bit. I brushed my apron and stepped off of my wooden stool walking around the counter.

“The wind chime?” I prompted putting my hands behind my back, intertwining my fingers.

He turned back towards me and once again smiled, this time bashfully. “I’ve never seen these before. Sorry, they caught my eye.”

“Queen’s lace. A flower made up of tiny little flowers.”

He looked closer and was pleased with this discovery. “I...really like them.” He was silent, reaching forward to brushed his fingertips ever so gently over the white bunches. Another smile burst through his features. His eyes flicked over my face and for some odd reason it deepened and he looked away bashfully.

He pulled back his hand with a slow motion that never went to waste.

“I hung the wind chime on the porch. Hank didn’t like it at first but I think it will grown on him.”

Hank.

That man was so lucky to have him as his love. “Hank is your partner?”

He beamed at me upon the name. My heart ached and the fluttering became something nauseous in my belly. “Yes, he has helped me through so much and I have too in return. He’s a good man.” The reminder that he was taken burned just as harshly. But I was happy for this Hank.

“Your love for one another must be strong then.” I sighed in acceptance

The android turned to me confused and for a moment I thought I had insulted him. But suddenly, realization dawned upon his features. “Oh, I’m sorry, I should have elaborated more. He’s a friend of mine and my partner_ at work_. I’m currently living with him until I find my own home. It’s difficult though.”

And I realized my moment of selfishness. He worked for the police department. This Hank was his partner, as in detective work. I was such a fool for assuming. I wanted to knock my head against the wall a few times for good measure. All my longing was for waste. “I...can only imagine. Not many rights were given to androids. But I hear they’re working towards something positive.” I offered a tight smile, my voice distant because of my thoughts. “And I bet they can help you more so, specifically.”

He turned back to the box of queen’s lace and didn’t say a word for a while. Brown irises traveled from one teenie tiny flower to the next.

“You knew who I was when I came here.”

The room stilled, the air condition shut off. Even the chimes stopped talking. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

“And I came back.”

I nodded once so very slowly. This was…odd. But I was patient and kind. There were always stories customers were willing to tell me and I would listen. I cared for the human race and to ignore a plea for a shoulder to lean on would be selfish and cruel.

He looked down to me. “Many humans don’t like my presence. I did...some regrettable things, Ana. When I was... But...I’m not that anymore.”

I was patient as he tried to sort through his emotions. Humans could barely do it at times, a garden filled with overgrowing bushes and shrubs. Where to begin, where to begin. It was like Alice in wonderland.

I could only imagine what Connor was going through. The LED upon his temple flickered the calm blue and he seemed to have thought otherwise to what he was going to say.

“You don’t seemed bothered by it.”

I swallowed the lump once more and nodded once slowly. “Well,” I patted down my apron. It was a sort of nervous tick. “I don’t know what you did so how can I judge you? I think judging a book by it’s cover is...selfish.”

Connor ticked his head curiously. Like a dog confused by something it didn’t understand. A breath of laughed sneaked by my lips. I covered my mouth with both my hand my eyes flicking up to him to seek forgiveness.

I lowered my hands when he made no intention of taking insult. “I’m just a florist in her world of flowers. I know the world out there is so troubled but here I guess I’m safe. And I guess I stick by my blissful ignorance.”

“I feel safe-calm, in here too. With you.” He blurted. And he seemed surprised by his own confession. My throat caught something sharp. A bitter unbelieving laugh. I wanted to close my hands around it to prevent it from escaping but it left them anyhow.

“Um...is that what you meant by not being scared by you? You were...stalking me?” I raised an eyebrow pressing my hands into my apron pockets.

“No!” He was quick to calm my doubts fumbling over his words as he tried to explain. “I have seen you many times walking home from work. Watering your plants outside or talking to customers on the street. I was curious.”

That didn’t make it any better and the butterflies began again. That’s where they fluttered from my stomach and floated to my throat. “Oh?” Was the only word I managed to say before my throat closed tight to keep the damned things from escaping. This was a terrible romance novel coming to life.

“I guess...I tried to figure out what this feeling was. I apologize if this confession or my actions came off inappropriate. I have never seen a human so lovely as you before.”

He smiled looking down to me. “And I had no idea how to approach you. Hank told me to just walk in and act as if I was a customer but I ended up buying that wind chime. I found out you were just as beautiful as the flowers. Just as bright as the sunflowers. Dainty as the baby’s breath. More to the up close eye as the Queen's lace.”

I was dreaming. Never would I have ever be in this situation in the real life. But here we were. Connor himself confessing his curiosity for me. Here we were standing by flowers witnessing this exchange. Was I blowing this all out of proportion? Perhaps. But I didn’t care.

We were here now and the way the man before me confessed was too poetic and beautiful just as he was.

“I am sorry that was too forward...maybe, perhaps I should go?”

He took my long pause of silence wrongly. It was my turned to say that little word. “No!” I reached out gripping his forearm. “No...” I whispered shaking my head. “It’s fine. You’re fine. I...just...” I was tripping over my words and the butterflies knew it. They fluttered out of my mouth in a form of a breathless giddy laugh.

Connor creased his eyebrows together in confusion. “I have never ever had anyone tell me that before. It was poetic too.” I smirked. My face would remain flushed red.

Stove Pipe made it the perfect time to make an appearance and Connor immediately noticed him making a quiet surprised “oh!” sound.

Bless him for saving us. The attention seeking cat for once did not aggravate the situation but helped it.

“This is Stove Pipe. He’s friendly. More of a mascot of the place than anything. Black cats are believed to keep evil spirits away.”

Connor was quick to scoop up the cat in his arms and Stove Pipe did not mind one bit. He was already purring, tail flicking every so often in contentment.

“I like dogs but cats are neat too.” He shuffled his fingers under his chin. His nose crinkled and his eyes closed.

I giggled.

“He likes you.” I brushed my hand over his head drawing closer to the android. “I like you too, Connor.” I smiled.

He looked down to me in disbelief before a brilliant toothy, awkward smile that he was still working on lit his face up. He placed Stove Pipe on the ground and he was content to walk off, satisfied with the attention he received.

“Do-do you have time for a drink? It’s late for coffee so maybe just a walk?” He offered with a timidly.

“How about both? It’s never too late for tea though. The Whistling Kettle has the best blends.”

He paused for a moment and smiled. “I know this shop. It’s relatively new.”

So, I flipped the sign on the window to “closed” and we both stepped outside. It was warm, the late afternoon casting the streets in a honey glow. The smell of the cool air to come sending the heat away from the concrete and asphalt. I locked the door watching as Stove Pipe was fiddling around with his cat toy near the air vent. He would be plenty fine.

I had a feeling I would be too. Connor was content to walk by my side. I started the conversation of spring and flowers.

I knew what I wanted but I hadn’t want to admit it. I hadn’t want to admit what I needed and craved the most. Just maybe, I had just possibly found it. A smile appeared and never left my lips as we walked down the street together.

Just yet anyway. Just yet anyhow.


End file.
